


Sweet Dreams

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Corso finds the captain asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Corso felt a bit wary doing this.

But to be fair, he didn’t think she should be asleep there anyway.

“Captain?” He said softly, touching her shoulder, her jacket was slung over the back of her chair but the goggles she wore still hung around her neck. “Fira?”  
She stirred, he didn’t expect her to actually sleepily cling onto his arm, almost pulling him down.  
He could feel the brush of her hair, and the coolness of her cheek against the bare skin of his arm. She was totally oblivious. Or so it seemed anyhow…

 _She’s cute when she’s asleep._ He mused before coming back to the more pressing issue of getting his arm back. Her grip was actually quite strong, not painful but it was clear she had no intention of letting him go. It took longer than he thought to finally free his arm.

He turned intending to walk back to his quarters clearly she was deep in slumber. And that was a stupid idea…

“Corso?”  
“Uh hello capt… Fira,”  
“Something wrong?”

“No, I just uh noticed you were asleep out here so I thought I’d check on you,” She smiled and stretched, resting one arm behind her head, “Cute” she chuckled. “Keeping an eye on me are we?”

Wait… he just blushed didn’t he?

“I admit it’s a bad habit, most the time I was flying solo I slept out here,” She stood up, but left the coat on the chair.  
“It’s a nice view out here,” Corso said, noticing the backdrop of space through the observation windows, it was something else seeing a planet from this side.  
“Yeah,” She said with a half-smile. She leant in closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Sweet dreams,”

She said turning toward her quarters but not before smiling at him once more.

For some reason he found himself standing there for a few moments looking out the ship’s windows before he turned to walk back to his quarters.


End file.
